Rozen Maiden : Flower of Love
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: [ Rozen Maiden fanfics] Some Postserie chronicle , TomoeX Jun ShinkuXjun
1. Chapter 1

**Rozen Maiden : Flowers of Love .**

**Erste Kapitel : Eifersucht (Jealousy) **

Alice Game ended . Everyone were living again . Every morning , the usual scene was played ..

' Good morning , Jun !'

' Good morning Hina !'

' Hina wants to be cuddling !'

' All right . Come here .'

But , Suisei Seki was also awake …

' You chibi ! How dare you !'

' Ah ! Jun , protect me from her ! she's going to kill me !'

' Suisei Seki , you mustn't do that ! you know that if you want , I can cuddle you too .'

' Why are you saying that , you chibi human ? I haven't got this kind of relationship toward you ..' answer the young gardener , who was blushing .

' And you're going to tell me that the cuddling you asked yesterday was because my story was too frightening and you needed some comfort ?'

' Excuse me Jun .. Please give me a hug !'

' I don't know .. You refused it , so ..'

' It's an order , you're my servant !'

' How dare you , you ill mannered doll !'

' Shut up !'

Indeed , Shinku's case was opened ..

' You're very noisy . I can't sleep .'

' Shinku , it's because Chibi was hugging Jun so I tried to make her stop but ..'

' Suisei Seki , I don't need any explanation . Just be quiet for a while .'

' You're really in a bad mood this morning , Shinku .'

' Jun ..Can you do me a favor ?'

' Go on .'

' I need a cup of tea so make some .'

' You can do it yourself !'

' May I remind you that you're still my servant and you owe me some respect .'

' If my memory is good , you were the one who were hugging me when you fought Suigin Tou for the first time ..'

' Shinku .. Is that true ? you have this kind of relation with Jun ?'

' Suisei Seki ..'

' Shinku , you're in love with Jun , Don't you ?'

' That's none of your business , Hina ichigo . Jun , I'm gonna drink the tea in the sitting room so , please , hurry and make it .'

' You haven't answered to the question , Shinku !'

' What happened between Jun and I is strictly private . That's all I have to say .'

' Shinku….'

But she already left the room .

' _of course , I love him but It's an impossible love . I'm a doll and he's an Human ..'_

' But there is a way to do it , Shinku ..'

'Suigin Tou ! what are you doing here !'

' I used the mirror of my Master's bedroom .But that's not the point . I know how you can realize your desire'

' I don't need your help . I can do it by myself . But if you're here , you can take the breakfast with , like before ..'

' Wanna make me feel nostalgic , don't you ? Ok , I'm gonna do it for this time but don't misunderstood me . It's just because my master is still asleep right now .'

' So , you began to play the doll too ?'

' Shut up . You do it too .'

' Anyway , is she still ill?'

' Yes , but she is getting better .'

' Good for you and her . I'm glad hearing it .'

' If you don't mind , I would like to go eating . I'm starving.'

' Right . But please don't scatter your feathers all over the place . Nori cleaned it yesterday .'

' I never did it !'

Then a few minutes after , the others join Shinku and Suigin Tou . But they were very surprised to see her ..

' Suigin Tou ! What are you doing here ?'

' Good morning Suisei Seki . Don't worry , I'm not your opponent anymore . Moreover , Alice game is over so get over it .'

' It doesn't explain me why you are here .'

' Shinku and I were having a conversation but she invited me to eat .'

' What kind of conversation ?'

' It's none of your business , Hina Ichigo .'

' Shinku .. You're so mean . But Hina is very happy ! We're finally a real family !'

' Don't count me in , Hina Ichigo .'

' You'll never change , Suigin Tou .'

' Of course . I'm a loner , that's all .'

' Hahaha ! A loner ? are you kidding ? What about your master ?'

' Non of your business , Suisei Seki .'

' I want eat ! I want eat !'

' You chibi ! Don't be rude ! You're a Rozen Maiden !'

' She's right , Suisei Seki . We have to eat .'

But as they were about to eat , a voice screamed from the closet .

' Everyone !'

' No , don't tell that SHE is here .'

' Kanaria is here !'

' Kana ! Hina is so happy !'

' Hina is here too ! That's so great !'

' You two , stop that noise , it bother me .'

' Suigin Tou ! Why are you here ?'

' I'm just having breakfast with my sisters .'

' Ok .'

' Is Sousei Seki coming ?'

' Yes , she'll be here in a few minutes .'

Then , suddenly , a very noisy sound came . Jun scream and a few minutes after , Sousei Seki join the others .

' Jun is mad at me again . I broke his window one more time .'

' You're very tactless, Sousei Seki .'

' Suigin Tou , you bitch , what are you doing here ? You want stole my Rosa Misticae again?'

' Forget it , Alice Game is over . I'm just here as a friend .'

' Be friend with the others they want it but you won't be friend with me .'

' Ok .'

Nori and Jun join the others and they notice immediately the presence of another doll .

' Suigin Tou ! What are you doing here ?'

' Don't talk with me like that , Human .'

' So cute !'

And without warming , she cuddle Suigin Tou . But Suigin Tou kick her in the arm badly .

' Don't ever do that again . My master is the only one who can do it .'

' So mean .. It really hurt .'

' That's because you never ask before doing something , you stupid sister .'

' Jun ! why are you so mean ?'

' She's right . You have to be kind with your sister , Jun .'

' Shinku ! I didn't asked your mind !'

Nori gave the dishes and the whole group ate . As usual , Suisei Seki stole Hina's strawberry , Kanaria bragged about how clever she was and other little things . But as they were about to fight , the bell rang . Jun came to open the door and Tomoe was in front of it .

' Tomoe-chan ! what are you doing ?'

' Good morning , Jun-kun ! Let's go to school together until now !'

' what ?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Zweite Kapitel : Eifersucht (Jealousy) Teil 2**

' Yes , this morning when I woke up , I was thinking about the fact that going to School together would be fun . You are always going it alone , so some company can be great !'

' You're right . it can be fun . Wait a moment . I'm gonna take my bag and we can go .'

' Ok .'

Jun went upstairs and Tomoe waited for him . but as she waiting , Shinku join her .

' Who are you ?'

' I'm Tomoe , the former Master of Hina .'

' Nice to meet you . But what are you doing here ?'

' Jun and I are going to School together so I came to pick him up .'

' Going to School TOGETHER ? are you a friend to him or something ?'

' Yeah , I'm a friend . we used to hang on before he leave the School .'

' Really ? But if you came here specially to pick Jun up , you must have some feelings for him , don't you ?'

' What do you mean , Shinku-chan ? It's just a friend' answer Tomoe , embarrassed while she was blushing .

' Lügnerin Liar '

' Excuse me ? what did you said ?'

' Nothing . Have a good day . Take care of my master .'

' Ok ..'

Then Jun join her and they went to School . For the First time , they were both alone . Just like before . and especially this day . The day he asked her out . It was a sunny day . the cherry trees blossomed . He was so cute when he asked , to shy to do it properly . She kissed him and their relationship began . They used to date 3 month exactly . Jun broke up because of the events . During 2 weeks , Tomoe used to cry every night . But when she notice that he won't come back to School , she made up her mind . But now , they were together again … Then without warming , she took Jun's hand and whispered :

' Jun , do you remember how great it was when we used to date ?'

' Of course I do . Even if I lived apart , I never stop thinking about you .'

' Really ?'

' Of course I did . and if you want to know everything , I still do .'

' Jun .. I know that kind of sudden , but what about dating again ?'

' Tomoe , I would love to . You know , you missed me so much .'

' Jun ..'

And the two teenagers kissed . Because of that , Tomoe dropped her bag and her kendo sword . Jun do the same thing and the kiss turn into a very sensual cuddling .

' I love you so much , Tomoe .'

' Love you too , Jun ..'

and at the same moment , Shinku felt that her heart was kind of broken . Some tears flowed from her eyes , then she broke down and cried .

' Shinku ! what's happened ?'

' I lost him , Hina …'

' Who did you lost ?'

' Why is that happening to me ?'

' I can't understand ! Explain me !'

'Lügnerin , Lügnerin .. I hate her !'

' Hina can't understand !'

' Sorry , Hina . Don't worry about what happened . And Keep it for yourself or I'm gonna take your Rosa Misticae ..'

' Right .. I'm gonna keep it for myself but Hina is sad when Shinku is too .'

' Don't be . Come on , Kun Kun is going to start .'

' Are you really ok , Shinku ?'

' yeah ..'


	3. Chapter 3

**Dritte Kapitel : Bosheit (Nastiness) **

At Jun's house , Shinku's behavior was becoming unbearable for the other Rozen . Each remark turn into an insult in Shinku's mind . after a few fight with Hina and Suisei Seki , she decided to lock herself up in Jun's room . At this moment , Hina ichigo and Suisei Seki were literally lost . Suigin Tou , who was still here , noticed the whole scene without saying any word , but when Shinku left , she followed her .

' Don't follow me , you fool . Shinku doesn't want to see you anymore .'

'Suigin Tou , you're so mean !'

' Hina Ichigo is right ! You can do that ! Shinku is our …'

But Suigin Tou had already materialized her sword .and was threatening the two dolls .

' You're sure ? You know , I really don't want to fight with you , that would be a waste of time . moreover , The Alice Game is over so I can't see the point anymore so leave the Shinku's case to me and stay here .'

' Ok ..'

Then she joined Shinku at the First floor . When she entered in the room , Shinku was crying . she was sitting on Jun's bed and was hugging the Kun Kun's doll he offered her .

' Hi Emo-girl !'

' Who are you calling Emo , you bitch !'

' Finally , the Shinku I like is back . Your nastiness is so great !'

'If you came here just to tell me that , you can just leave ..'

' Don't worry . I was just teasing you . So , let's go to serious stuff . What's happening ?'

' It's nothing .'

' I'm maybe a little bit stupid but I know that something isn't right .'

' Why are you so insistent ? '

' Because I'm your friend and when I see one of mine friend sad , I have to help her .'

' Really ? A Friend ? Please , do me a favor , tell me who was the one who claimed this morning that she was a loner ?'

' God , Forget it . I really want to help .'

' Ok .. It's about Jun .'

Then Shinku start to tell to Suigin Tou how she feels about her master . But behind the door , two other dolls were spying at them ..

' Shinku is in love with Jun ? That's impossible !'

' Hina is so happy , Shinku isn't cold as she's trying to show to the other !'

' Don't be . This is gonna be very problematic . Imagine something : Jun decide to going out with Tomoe again , so she will come here to see him sometimes ..'

' Tomoe is going to be there ? Hina is more than Happy ! Tomoe is so kind !'

' Shut your Fu … Mouth , your silly doll ! They're going to hear us …'

But they were already behind them , and they looking very mad …

' You are so stupid ! I told you do not follow me !'

' But Suigin Tou … Shinku is our friend too !'

' She's right ! Hina want to understand why Shinku is so sad !'

' God , when did it become this HUGE ?'

' Shinku …'

' Did you hear the whole story , you bloody spies ?'

' Yes ..'

' Fine . So you know that's just a trivial case . Now let's forget about it , I'm really thirsty . Let's go downstairs'

' By the way , Hina , Suisei Seki , you'll make the tea , understand ?'

' I won't obey you , you junk .'

' Had you calling me Junk , you bloody Gardener ?'

' Calm down , right now . You won't fight each other but Suigin Tou is right . Hina and You were spying on us , so you'll make the tea .'

' But Shinku …'

' Shut up . I'm not in the mood to argue ..'

Then the four of us drank tea together but the mood was kind of weird .. Hina and Suisei Seki were still mad at Suigin Tou and Shinku was thinking about Jun but each time she start to think about him , Tomoe appeared too..

Then , in this dark mood , Jun came back from School but he wasn't alone …

' Tadaima everyone !'

' Jun !'

Then Shinku was about to jump on him but she bumped into Tomoe ..

' I'm really sorry Shinku .. I didn't saw you .'

'Of course you didn't … Don't worry , I'm fine .'

Then she got up and walk away the girl but when she did , she kicked Tomoe in the left leg .

' Ouch ! Shinku , I said I'm sorry !'

'What happened Tomoe ?'

' Shinku just kicked me !'

' Shinku , why did you kick her ?'

' It was an accident .. Come on , Tea is ready . It gonna be cold if you don't come soon .'

Then she left the entrance . the two lovers were kind of lost because of Shinku's behavior .

' What happened to her ?'

' I really don't know , Jun …This morning , she said to me , in deutsche that I was a liar and now she kick me .'

' I'll talk with her , don't worry . come on , tea is ready .'

' ok .'

Then they joined the group of Rozen and drank tea together but every time Shinku's glance was crossing Tomoe's , the blonde doll was mumbling in silence to the young girl 'Lügnerin' . Suigin Tou who was looking the scene from afar noticed these but she also noticed that Jun was lost in his mind , surely searching for reason who can explain Shinku's behavior . But in the end , looks like he didn't found anything …


	4. Chapter 4

**Vierte Kapitel : Ausreiβen**

Later , after everyone ate , Jun joined Shinku in the room . As usual , she took one of her book , while Hina was drawing some weird drawing and Suisei Seki was reading a math book . But this time none of them was talking . they were doing theirs stuff in silence , so Jun was kinda uncomfortable ; especially after the dinner . Then he switched the computer off and turned toward the Rozen .

' I'm gonna take a walk , why don't you come Shinku ? I really need to buy some stuff at the convenience store.'

' You can't Jun ! It's getting late and there is some very bad cat outside ! Shinku is gonna be in danger !'

' Don't worry , Hina , Everything gonna be ok , I'll be here to protect her .'

' Fine , let me prepare myself before we go . I won't go outside with a messy hairstyle ..'

' That's funny , sometimes you react exactly like a real human being .'

' Thanks Jun but … If you told me that again , I'm gonna kill you , daring me to compare as the human being .. did you know that ours power can kill you ?' answer Shinku embarrassed , while she was blushing

' That's true ! Hina can kill a human being with her own power but she wouldn't do it , it would be too sad and too mean !'

' Forget it Hina , you have no power …Remember , Shinku beat you without sweating hihihi !'

' You're mean , Suisei Seki ! Tomoe used to tell me that I was the most gentle , beautiful and the most powerfull Rozen ! Tomoe was right , doesn't she Jun ?'

' Yes she was right , Hina .'

' As I can see , for you , Tomoe is always right Jun , doesn't she ?'

' Why are you saying that Shinku ?'

' You really are the stupidest human being I know … after Tomoe of course .'

' Shinku is mean ! Why don't you like Tomoe ? She is beautiful , clever , gentle ..'

' Shut up , little brat ! I don't have to explain ! Shall we go now , Jun ? I'm getting tired and I would like to sleep , so let's go now so I can sleep after it .'

' Fine , don't be so mad .. Let's go .'

Then Shinku and Jun left the room , leaving Hina and Suisei Seki kinda stunned .

' Do you think that Shinku is going to kill Jun ?'

' Don't says that Suisei Seki ! I just hope not …'

Back on Shinku and Jun , they are on the way to the convenience store

' It's 1O Am , what do you need to buy this late , you dumbass ?'

' I don't need anything , I need to talk with you in private .'

' About what ?' reply Shinku embarrassed

' About what you've done to Tomoe today , including tour behavior against her and especially why did you do that .'

' I've already explain it , it was an accident .'

' I don't think so , after how you've react when Hina talk nicely about Tomoe .. Come on , I'm your master , I order you to tell me !'

' First of all , you're not my master , you're just the piece of meat I'm using to release my full power and second of all , I can't tell you anything …' answer Shinku torn between sadness and exasperation

' Fine , so if you cannot trust me , I cannot trust you either ..' And Jun began to remove the ring who bind hil with Shinku

' _Halt ! Bist du idiot ? Ich liebe dich Darum ich kann nicht Tomoe aushalten !_'

' What did you said ? I can't understand German !'

'Listen ! You cannot understand German but you can understand my heart after what we been through , don't you? '

' Don't tell me that you're mad at Tomoe because you're … jealous ?'

' Of course I am ! For me , you're the one who saved me from the handicap by putting your life on the line to get my arm back , you're the one who gave me courage every time I've fought , you're the one who wake me from my long sleep … you're my whole life ! thanks to you , The whole Rozen family is complete again ! Do you think I can accept that another woman take you away from me ?'

' But , Shinku you're also very important for me but Tomoe and you and on different plan ! You saved me to from loneliness , you learned me how to live with the others despite my past and thanks to you , Tomoe came back to me ! Did you know that I was the one who break up because I refused to make her suffer ? She's my sunshine , like you and the other Rozen in a sort of way . But for me you're more a very close friend than a girlfriend ! Did you notice that you're a doll and I'm a human ? We can be together , It's impossible ..'

' Just because we're different , That's it ? I thought you were clever enough to surpass these kind of consideration but I was wrong …'

' Shinku , that wasn't was I meant ..'

' Of course .'

then she jump from Jun's shoulder and start to walk away from Jun .

' I'm coming home alone . Don't follow e and go buy something at the convenience store or it'll be weird for the two others if you come back at home without a thing .'

' Shinku , it's late .. I might be dangerous , walking home alone like that …'

But before Jun ended his sentence , Shinku already walked away in the night …


	5. Chapter 5

**Fünfte Kapitel : Kalt Krieg (part One)**

Jun was literally stunned . Why this happened ? Why did Shinku felt in love with him ? At first , their relationship were just a Master and servant's . But it became a love relationship …

' Damned .. why did it become like that ? well , let's buy something ..'

Then , he checked his wallet and noticed that he had only 200 yens ( _about 2 euros_) .

' Well , I'm wonder if I can have something with that ?'

He entered in the convenience store but as he was about to pay the noodles he took , someone tried to hit him .

' Yo , Looser ! you're quite courageous coming here this late …'

' Did I know you ?'

' I'm Harima Sawachika !'

' Sawachika-kun ! How are you ? Long time no see …If I recall you were sit next to me , don't you ?'

' Bloody bastard .. don't talk to me like nothing happened ! you really think that you can take Tomoe away from me again like that ?'

' What ? what are you saying ?'

' Tomoe is mine ! She suffered so much when you left us because of your cowardice ! And now , just because you're back you think that she could be yours again ?'

' Hey , I didn't forced her .. We talked about it and look like she was still in love with me like I was .. so I've done nothing wrong !'

' I don't care .. I cannot hit you at School because the new rules but be careful when school is over , I'm not the only one who want to beat you , you sicko !'

cf , In Rozen Maiden manga , Jun can draw dresses perfectly and when his teacher found one of his drawing , he doesn't ask Jun's authorization and choose it to be the pattern of the dress who will be use for some play or something , I don't remember well , for School festival . Then , his teacher tell in front of the whole School that he was the creator . So some guys and girls start to think that Jun is a little bit girly , or sick , etc … that's why Jun left the School in the manga .

Then Harima punched Jun . The young boy felt on the floor , suffering and Harima kicked Jun several time as he was still on the floor . Before leaving Harima spited on Jun and then crushed the noodles he waw about to pay.

' You understand , asshole ? if you keep dating Tomoe , I'll come with other guys and We'll kill you this time . understood ?'

Harima left and Jun stayed about 10 minute laid . He was crying a lot ..

' Shinku , Tomoe … Onee-chan …'

The he collapsed and felt into a coma . The store manager called an ambulance to take Jun to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile , Shinku came back without problem in Jun's house . She cried a lot on the way back but her pride won the fight against her desire to be consoled . As she was about to entered in her case , the phone rang and Nori took the call . Then 2 minutes later , Nori ran in Jun's room , panicked .

' Hey , Nori ! Jun will be mad if you enter like that !'

' Shinku , that's not the right time to argue ! Jun felt in a coma … The hospital just called .'

' What happened ?'

' looks like he has been beaten by another boy as he was in a convenience store ..'

' So Jun is hurt ….?'

' Shinku , he felt in a coma , according to the doctor who called , no one know when he'll wake up ..'

' Nori , I have a favor to ask you ! Take me with you at the hospital ! I don't know what this place is exactly but I want to see Jun as quickly as I can .'

' I do want it too but we'll have to wait until tomorrow . We cannot come right now …'

' damn … Why are you , you human being , so stupid ?'

' Shinku .. Please … It's not that I don't want to but ..'

' Well , Forget it but I want you to take me with you tomorrow .'

' I promise , Shinku .'

' Hina wants to come too ! Hina is worried about Jun !'

' Please take me too ! I'm maybe mean sometimes with my chibi master but I do care about him too !' added Suisei Seki

' Listen , I'll take you all tomorrow . But we'll need Tomoe's help because If I come in a hospital with 3 big cases , it will be weird …'

' Why do you want to call Tomoe ? We don't need her help !'

' Shinku , I don't know why you're mad at Tomoe but you surely know that she's Jun's girlfriend so I have to warm her ..'

' Fine …'

Then the three dolls entered in their cases , but Shinku didn't succeed to fell asleep because she cried all night long …

When Tomoe received the phone call from Nori , She was watching the TV . Her parents weren't still at home because of their work and she was waiting for them to eat . Then she received the call .

' Muchi Muchi ? Kashiwaba residence

' Tomoe , something bad happened …'

' What ? What happened ?'

' Jun has been beaten by another classmate of him and now he's in a coma . I told the dolls that they cannot visit him but if you want , I call a cab and we take you home to go to the hospital ..'

' Do it . I need to see Jun …'

' Fine . Then I call the cab and I'll ring at your home when it will be here .'

' Thanks .'

Then she hang off the phone and cried . She knew that something like that will happened ..because when Jun return , everyone, except a few real friends of him , weren't happy to see him back …Of course because of the new rules of the School who punish severely any form of violence , physique or mental , they didn't do anything to Jun … moreover when Jun came to kiss Tomoe and when they eat together , Tomoe heard some boys whispering some threaten about Jun .. But when Tomoe told Jun about it , he answered that it was because he just return and that soon everything will be alright again .. But he was wrong .

Tomoe heard the taxi in the street , took a coat and her keys and closed the house , leaving on the table a note to their parents of they decided to come back one day … then she took a ride to the hospital with Nori sat next to her …. It was a beautiful night although , then why so much misfortune were happening ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexte Kapitel : Kalt Krieg (part two)**

When Nori and Tomoe arrived at the hospital , the nurse guided them to his room . she switch the light on and then the two girls saw Jun . Her wounds were bandaged and he was plug in to two or three machines . her eyes were closed . When Tomoe saw her , she broke down and cried on his bed .

' Why ? Who did that to you ?'

' please , miss , don't shout like that .. there is other patients who are trying to sleep ..'

' Nurse-san , can you please leave us ? We'll warm you if something happen .'

' Fine .'

Then the nurse left the room . Nori hugged Tomoe and tried to stand her up .

' Listen Tomoe , I'm as sad as you but you aren't gonna help him if you yelled next to him ..'

' Nori , Did the police told you anything else about the incident ?'

' They just told me that someone beat him but when I asked who was this person , he refused to answer me because they were still investigating the case ..'

' Please , if the police tell you who did that , tell me ASAP . I'm gonna make him pay …'

' Revenge won't help , Tomoe ..moreover , imagine that the person who did it is a really bad guy ..'

' I don't care ..I'll beat him anyway ! I did kendo !'

' Tomoe ..'

Then Tomoe start to hug Jun and kissed him tenderly .

' Jun .. Honey , Please wake up .. Don't die .. I beg you …'

' Tomoe .. We have to go . I succeed to have some time but it was exceptional .'

' Fine .. Sorry , Jun . I have to go . But I'll come back tomorrow , be sure of it .'

' But don't you have a test tomorrow ?'

' I don't care . I won't come back to School until Jun's awaken .'

' Fine but you'll have to take Shinku with you tomorrow .. She really want to see Jun too .'

The next day , Tomoe came early at Jun's house . The Rozen were still eating breakfast . When Hina felt the presence of Tomoe , she tried to jump into her arms but when she saw that Tomoe wasn't as happy as usual , she began to worry about her medium .

' Tomoe , what happen ?'

' Don't worry Hina , I'm just a little bit sad about Jun .'

Then she entered in the dinning room but when Shinku noticed that Tomoe was here , she started to leave the room but Tomoe stopped her .

' Don't leave Shinku . I have to talk with you about Jun .'

' I don't want to . Leave me alone .'

' I see .. So you don't care about Jun , doesn't you?'

' Stupid Human ! How can you dare ?'

' Then listen to me .'

' Fine .'

'Suisei Seki , Hina , maybe we should leave them alone .' added Nori .

' Why ? if they are about to talk about Jun , I want to hear !'

' Stop it Suisei Seki . Follow me .'

' Don't talk to me like that , Human ! You're not my medium !'

' Suisei Seki , please leave us .'

' But , Shinku …'

Then Nori and the two rozen left the room , leaving Tomoe and Shinku alone .

' Well , we're finally alone .'

' be quick . I don't have time to waste talking with a person like you'

' You might already know that Jun is hospitalized right now .'

' I do .'

' well , looks like he has been beaten by someone but the police refuse to tell us who did it . The only way to cure Jun is to discover who did it and that why I need your help .'

' my help ? I cannot do nothing .'

' That's true but if Suisei Seki come too , she'll be able to get through Jun's dreams .'

' What ? Who tell you that ?'

' Hina told me it when I was still her medium . She told me everything about each rozen power .'

' Gosh , I'm gonna kill her .. But even if I'm able to help , why do you think I'll do it ?'

' Because you're also in love with him ..'

' Bullshit .. He's just a weak medium .'

' Come on , stop that . If this isn't jealousy , why would you be so cold toward me ?'

' pff … fine . you've won . Then what's your plan ? going into Jun dreams and then what ? you don't know how Suisei Seki's power work .'

' That's true . I don't know but you do and I'm sure that you are going to help me ..'

' gosh .. How weak I became since Jun is my medium .. well , Suisei Seki's power work like that : she open us a door to Jun's dreams and from this moment we'll have to find what happened .'

' Sound easy ..'

' It's not . Don't think that it's gonna be a piece of cake . But If you .. if you help me , we'll be able to do it .'

' I've already though about the way we are going to use to make you enter in the hospital ..'

' Well , that's good because it's not my job . Your world is way to weird , full of scary cats ..'

' That's funny .. you're scared by cats ? but it's cute :'

' Do you really want my help ?'

' Yes ..'

' so cut if of .'

' Fine .'

' Wait here , I'm gonna talk with Suisei Seki and in 5 minutes , we'll be ready to go .'

' You should both take your case . It's the only way to enter in the hospital for you .'

' Fine but if there is a scratch on mine , you'll pay for it .'

Then five minutes later , Suisei Seki and Shinku were waiting for Tomoe . Both were already in their cases .

' Shall we go , Stupid human ? Shinku told me everything to save the chibi human ..'

' Thanks Suisei Seki , Shinku .. the taxi is already waiting for us outside . And remember when we'll be at the hospital , you'll act like "real" dolls until I told you .'

' Fine but don't think that you will be able to ask me to do it again .. I hate playing the doll .'


End file.
